To Know Someone Cares 2O
by Dreamer1985
Summary: I'm sooo Sorry, I don't know what went wrong, had to reload  grr ..Dixie is severely injured and Sandra, the one helping her, is reminded what it is like to know someone cares.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

_**Authoress' note: I apologize for having to yank this story before, but it **_

_**wasn't going right at all and when even the person writing the story **_

_**wants to puke, you know you have to rewrite.**_

_**I did not list this in the crossover section, or list this as sci- fi - even **_

_**though the Barkley ranch is mentioned. It is NOT set in the time of Big **_

_**Valley, nor do any of their characters suddenly appear. Their ranch was **_

_**just convenient to use since my friend told me that ranch was supposed to **_

_**have been in California. If that is wrong -blame her, not me. **_

_**000000**_

_**Ch.1**_

Dark ugly storm clouds were gathering as Sandra looked out the window

as she stood in the front room of the old two-level ranch house owned by

the Davenports. She didn't like the looks of things. That blasted color in the

sky meant roads would be washed out, footbridges unusable, and - most

likely the phones would go down.

As her eyes watched the sky a loud pounding came on the door and

Brody's shout of 'Dr. Davenport! Dr. Davenport! ARE YOU HOME!"

made her nerves jump. No, those storm clouds did not mix well with the

shouts coming from the other side of the door.

"What's up, Brody?" She asked the old grizzled ranch hand just as a bright

bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, followed by a disturbing clap of

thunder. Rain was coming, and it wouldn't be any little storm either.

"There's a woman been injured on the borders of the ranch. Your brother,

Skyler, had her taken to the clinic at the Old Barkley ranch. I was ordered to

come get you."

"If it's that bad, why not call an ambulance?"

"Can't, the phones are down."

"Oh." That explained the silence in the house for the past hour. Guess

not knowing is what she got for getting into one of 'thank-heavens people

are leaving me alone' type modes.

Brody's voice went on. "Besides, the storm is moving really fast. It's

already hit you're relative' place. We have to hurry or the road we have to

take there will be washed out." Urgency was definitely in his voice, and a

pleading for her not to drag her feet.

"Okay. Let's go. But you know the roads around here are pathetic and out

of date. Skyler needs to open up his pocketbook and fix them." She

answered as she grabbed her coat, and old - way out of date - doctor's bag.

"I know, but his main concentration has been the lower roads, not the

upper ones leading to the Barkley place. Besides, I doubt that wet stuff

coming out of the sky cares what roads it slams on to." Brody jumped into

the driver's seat and waited for her to join him.

The rain he was referring to seemed to be at their heels. As soon as they

backed raced away from the house the disgusting stuff began to downpour

as if a bucket had suddenly lost its bottom. The wipers on the truck were

going as fast as they could to keep water off the windshield. Brody's voice

spoke as fast as the rain as he gave her a run down on what Kim Allen - a

friend of hers - had said about the victim.

"Says she's a female in her mid to late forties. Said she's not responding

to light, is extremely lethargic, and seems to be sucking for air."

"Sounds like she has a major concussion and a collapsed lung. What

happened?"

"Cody spotted her as she was being thrown with extreme force from

Blackie. He, your brother, and a few others are the ones getting her to the

clinic.

"Blackie! What was she doing on that son-of-.."Sandra caught her tongue

and switched the question. "Who's the imbecile that let her ride that blasted

horse anyway?" She asked the question as she grabbed the CB hoping in

this storm it would still get through to the clinic on the Barkley ranch.

"Morris is my guess."

"That fool ought to be shot." Then she grinned. "But you didn't hear me

just say that." Brody just smiled back and let his stubbly face shine. He

didn't care for the idiot either. "What she was she doing up here up?

The Buckley's don't run a Dude ranch anymore."

"No idea. Guess you'll have to ask her yourself when she comes to."

Fortunately, Sandra was able to get through on the CB long enough to ask

enough questions to confirm the collapsed lung with Kim. She shouted into

the mouthpiece, "Do you still remember how to put in a chest tube?" Sandra

hollered through the mouth piece.

"Yes, but you know I quit medicine when I gave birth to Nathaniel. I don't

think I like the idea of messing with that type of thing."

"You're going to have to, she's got to be able to breathe. I promise I'll

take over when I get there." Sandra shouted back and heard a 10-4 from

Kim before the wave line was cut off.

The roads behind them were being washed out right left. It seemed the

rain doing the washing was trying to reach out and grab their tail end, but,

thank the man upstairs, Brody's worn out truck seemed to sense the urgency

and was able to keep up an amazingly fast speed. Thank heavens the small

dip in the road he had to race his truck through, and the bank he darted up,

didn't fill with the sky's water until the wheels were safely on fan road.

Fan road was not its official name, but that's what Sandra called it. The

dirt may have resembled a spread out accordion, or Japanese fan -take

your pick - but it was not nearly as pleasant. Every jolt, bump, and thud was

felt . "Sure there isn't another road we can take?" The ranch's doctor asked

as she thought for sure she was going to get her own concussion from the

top of the truck.

"No, this is the only one that seems to hold out with the storms that hit

us." Brody was not slowing his pace any.

_Probably because it has so many holes it can't hold an ounce_ she grumbled

in her mind as she received yet another jolt to her system.

The old Barkley ranch was deserted most of the time as its owners only

came twice a year, but Sandra had been given permission to use the clinic

next to the house whenever an emergency called for it. The place was not

the best, and had been built fifty years ago, but it was the closest thing the

ranchers had to use if they didn't have time to get to town. Good thing all

her grandfather's equipment was still there -not to mention a few updated

things she'd managed to buy - or she'd have had a bigger mental fit over the

idea of taking care of someone in that place then she already was.

The clinic was easily spotted as it was the only building to have lights on.

The rest of the place was pitch black. Even the light over the barn was off

which could only mean one thing -the clinic was getting it's lights from the

back-up generator.

_Hello war zone_ once again Sandra was muttering to herself as she

hurried up the steps. Something told her if the stranger did have a major

concussion then this reluctant doctor would end up having to operate under

less than desirable conditions.

000000

"Definite concussion." Sandra stood back up and looked at her pure

blonde friend. "Glad you aren't the stereotyped air-head, this tube was put in

as if you'd never left the field of medicine."

"Thanks." Kim smiled, but then pointed her finger at the woman.

"I need your help with the operation, or.." Sandra grinned at Brody who

had opened the door up. "He can."

"No way in he.."

"Brody." It was just his name she cut in with , but it was enough from Kim

to get him to curtail his language.

Sandra laughed as she hurried to get cleaned up. Neither one of their

responses surprised her. Brody was a great guy, but he had no stomach when

someone was being cut into, and if Kim hadn't sternly spoke his name, she

would have - it had taken too much to get her own tongue in check to have

it influenced into slipping.

"So, what did you want?" Sandra didn't quit moving as she got things

ready to take care of the woman laying on the table.

"Just figured you to let you know that you were right. The generator is

what you have to keep the lights on, and the phone lines are still down."

Neither bit of news surprised Sandra -though she was far from pleased. "Oh,

and that lady's name is Dixie McCall."

"How did you find that out?" Kim asked as she washed up.

"Lovely, little fascinating thing called.." he winked, "A driver's license."

Turning to face Sandra he jerked when he saw what she was holding, "You

going to use that knife?"

"That's what it is for." She wasn't going to waste her time on getting

technical on the proper name for the tool at least he wasn't brain dead on

what it was capable of. "Get out, Brody, unless you want to see blood."

Sandra's tone, not to mention her beginning to lean over Dixie got the old

man out the door faster than the lightening striking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

Ch. 2

"Man, I'm bushed." Sandra sat down in an old Victorian chair. "Any luck

on the phone lines working?"

"Nope," Brody leaned back against his own chair convinced if he moved

to fast the thing would break. "but at least that blasted storm has quit, so,

they shouldn't be long in getting back up."

"This place used to be so grand looking, now it's turning into a dump."

Cody's comment was hard to dispute. The chipped paint on the front room

wall was not at all appealing, nor was the gaggy looking wall paper in the

hallway.

"I think the original owners must be turning over in their grave over this

place." Brody spoke as it was a fact, and not just his opinion.

"Guess that's Willard's fault. Great guy, but he steps over the dollars to

save the pennies." Sandra did wish the place was in better shape, but at least

her cousin had surprised her by giving her permission to use the place and

had actually put forth the effort of keeping the clinic in better shape then the

house.

"That's only because he likes you." Cody grumbled.

"Good thing too, because the rest of the clan have grown too big for their

britches." Sandra wanted to throw up whenever she pictured them in their

fancy houses overlooking the California beaches.

"Do you ever talk to that side of the family? I mean other than Willard?"

Brody asked.

"Nope, they figured mom wasn't worth talking to once she married a

Malone. After all, he was 'just' a country doctor who doubled as a farm vet.

And then, I commit the ultimate sin by marrying the Davenport's son who

was 'crazy' enough to become a foot soldier and then had 'the nerve' to die

just before the end of the big war." Turning the topic back to what really

mattered Sandra readjusted her sitting and spoke to Cody. "You said her

name was Dixie, I don't suppose the license was in good enough shape to

tell you where she was from?"

"Los Angeles, but don't ask the address. Whoever printed the thing did a

lousy job." Cody handed her the wallet. "Nothing much there except a bit of

cash -which none of us have touched - and a photo of the lady and her co-

workers. She's a nurse."

"A nurse?" She opened up the wallet and pulled out the picture. The

woman in the middle was definitely the one recuperating in the bedroom

down the hall, and the five men in the picture were definitely either doctors,

or paramedics. None of them made her jump, or bat an eye -except one, but

with her shoulders only slightly moving no one suspected she recognized

anyone in the photo she held. "I see the name Rampart General in this

picture. Ever heard of it Cody?" She inquired as she looked at the young

ranch hand who had claimed to be from Southern California.

"Once, but it's not like I ever sent anyone there." Which was his way of

saying all his bar room brawls had been outside of the L.A. area.

"As soon as the phone lines are up call this one.." pointing to the dark

headed man wearing a doctor's coat.. "labeled Kelly Brackett. Tell him we

have one of his nurses here, also inform him why and what her condition is.

If he wants to move her tell him I said no way; at least not until she wakes

up and is stable." Without pausing Sandra went on to request that - if

possible - somebody come up and be there for this Dixie, "Might be nice if

she saw a familiar face."

"Will do." Brody spoke from his corner chair.

"I'm going to touch base with Kim and then lie down. You all can do whatever you want." She stood up and spoke over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway, "Just don't forget to make that phone call."

"We won't! We won't!" Brody hollered and grumbled something about women. Cody bit his tongue -he knew who paid the salaries at the

Davenport ranch, and he wasn't about to risk losing his job over some smart

remark. The older ranch hand was no dummy - he knew Cody's logic.

"Chicken." His comment got a friendly - low - argument going.

OOOOOO

"Hey, Joe, can I talk to you?" Dr. Brackett asked as the older man walked

by.

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's Dixie." He went on to give the other Rampart doctor a run down on

the phone call he'd just hung up from. "I'm going to head up there myself

and ask Roy, or Johnny to come along. Would you cover for me?"

"Sorry, Kel, no can do. Why not ask Dr. Morton?"

"Okay, I'll ask him, but how come you can't do it?"

"Because I'm due for vacation and I'll be with you." Joe's smiled his

typical smile and as a reward received a huge grin back from Kel. "Anyone

else going besides us?"

"Maybe, Johnny, or Roy. I'm going to call them now." With that he

picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

**Authoress' note: jus at reminder, yes, Sandra is related to the Barkley's **

**of Big Valley, but since the time frame is different, and none of those **

**characters appear here, I did NOT put it in the crossover or sci-fi.**

**I know Kel was not married in the show, but I have a tendency to **

**carry on characters I have written in other fan fictions if they are from **

**the same show; hence the mention of a wife when it comes to Dr. **

**Brackett.**

**Ch. 3**

Sandra leaned against the porch railing looking into the sky. The grayness

it held was not pretty, but at least the threatening black of the night before

was gone. And no thunder, or lightening, showed their faces on its stage.

Her attention was drawn away from its sight when she heard a familiar _loud_

diesel engine coming up the road. Standing up Sandra walked down the

steps and waited by the fence as the man driving ended the torture being

done to her ears by stopping the overgrown contraption passing itself off as

a vehicle in front where she stood.

"How deep?" Sandra grinned.

"Uh?" Brody had no idea what she was talking about.

"How deep do you want the grave to be dug?"

"Doc, what are you talking about?"

"Your truck, sounds like death to me." She cracked up laughing when he

scowled her way.

"Don't insult my truck, or else.." Brody wagged his finger at her.

"Or else, what?" Razzing her friend was too much fun to be legal.

"You don't want to know. Oh, the road that will be traveled by the

medical help coming from L.A.?"

"Yes?" She hoped he wasn't going to tell her too much damage had been

done by that nightmare storm to get it fixed in time.

"It's travelable. Hope whoever comes listens to the advice on what kind

of car to drive. Any vehicle riding low won't make it up here." Brody didn't

trust any city doctor to have common sense.

"Don't worry, I'm sure what Cody said will be listened to." Sandra

assured the man. "Besides, I called and talked to the head doctor myself.

"Oh, young missy, I have a bone to pick with you." Brody put on his best

you're-in-trouble look.

"Young? Since when was fifty young?" Sandra scoffed back at him.

"Younger than me you little brat." His tone of voice did not match the twinkle in his eye.

"Ya, ya, so, what is the problem this time." Sandra easily threw Brody's

own act back at him.

"All these years I've been a telling people ya got a make-shift clinic on this

place and, crumb, what I saw back there ain't no dump. It's like you have

your own private hospital, crud, you even have a hospital bed in that back

room." This time his tone was not faked - he truly was a bit miffed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want a bunch of hoopla about it, least not 'til I have al

my dominos in place - so to speak. You know how journalists can get. And

,well, you know some of those guys hanging around you all the time would

have yapped to my relations." _And some of my kin might as well __**be**__ the _

_media._

"Sure, I understand not wanting the spotlight, and the guys around me I

admit they'd have yakked up a storm, but me? Honey, I'd have kept my

mouth shut." His mouth turned down got her next to him in a heartbeat.

"I know, guess we - Kim, Anessa, and I - just got so intent on keeping it

under wraps I didn't stop to think about it." Shrugging her shoulders she

laid a hand on his own. "Honest, I just get so used to you knowing stuff my

brain just told me you held that knowledge too."

"Well, I didn't." Brody saw Sandra's eyes fill with true penance and pushed any hard feelings away, "Ah, honey, guess we all deserve to make

our share of assumptions - just don't take too many of them okay?"

"Sure, anything else you want to know?"

"Ya, what was Jackson talking to you about the other night?"

"He talked about a lot of things. What time are you talking about?"

"Just after that woman was brought in."

"Oh, he offered to put your truck out of its misery by shooting it."

"Dang, you all, ain't nothing wrong with this here truck." the man's

gnarled hand patted his 'best' friend.

"Maybe, I ought to hook it up to the EKG to see." She couldn't help but

compare it to a patient and fought against cracking up laughing at the look

on his face.

"Why you little skunk I ought to turn you over my knee. That EKG spits

out so much paper I could write my obituary on it."

Cody -who had come out onto the porch - heard the last remark Brody had

made, and showed his complete ignorance to the medical field when he

approached the two and asked, "I know what group the KGB is - and the

country they live in - but who runs the EKG?" That undid all Sandra's hope

of keeping anything in check and she roared with laughter while Brody

glared at Cody and hopped in his truck.

"Educate yourself you blasted moron, even I know about EKG's!" with

that he drove off scowling about ignorant fools. When Cody repeated his

question to Sandra the doctor didn't reply either - She was still too busy

laughing. Instead she walked back towards the clinic figuring her sides

couldn't take Cody's type of questions.

OOOOO

"You look beat, Kim. Go get some rest and be with your son. Anessa's

headed over anyway." Sandra spoke as she picked up Dixie's chart.

"Are you sure?" Kim knew her friend hadn't had much more sleep than she

had.

"Yes, now get out of here." Sandra ordered.

"Okay, but let me check her vitals first."

"Kim , I can do that ,now _get out_." Sandra spoke in her best 'doctor's

orders' voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here." The gal grabbed her sweater and headed out.

"So, Dixie, let's see you stand." The doctor spoke as if the lady could hear

her - who knows, maybe, she could.

"BP….120/80. Good, I can live with that and so can you. Breathing… 15

breaths per minute.. Within a range. Temperature..99.6..mm.. a tad high, but

not a lot and, little lady, I'm sure you're experience is similar to mine..

Patients with a serious head injury have a tendency to have elevated

temperature. So, as long as it doesn't doing anything extremely wacky I

won't worry." Sandra then looked at the chest tube.. "Good, no signs of

infection." Just as she finished taking down Dixie's vital Anessa opened the

door.

"Three men are at the house's door." The young gal bright eyes matched

her dark brown hair.

"Okay, you stay with Dixie, and I'll go talk to the men." Sandra dared

leave the woman with the young nurse as she was extremely efficient at the

hospital in the valley -couldn't see why that would change up here.

Going down the hall she wondered who Kel had sent. She hoped it wasn't

any quack that had fooled everyone into thinking they knew what they were

doing, but in all reality knew jack-squat. Turning the corner Sandra's doctor

manner went out the air and - without thinking- she let out the biggest

squeal of her life. She might as well have been a little girl being handed her

very first tickets to the carnival rides.

"Kel! Kel Brackett! You came yourself?" She raced to the man and threw

her arms around his shoulders. "You just made my week." Her laughter

filled the air as she stepped away from him. Glancing at the two other males

she chuckled - her face still shining - don't worry, I'm not interested in him -

just his body."

"Sandra! You old goose." Kel chuckled - knowing full well she wasn't

even interested in that.

"Okay, on a serious basis, how are you doing?" It had been years since

she'd seen the man and sincerely wanted to know what he'd been up to.

"Well, for one, I'm married."

"To who?" Sandra couldn't help but widen her eyes.

"Patricia Howard."

"When?

"A year ago."

"So, you finally told your mother to go blow?" - She never had been able

to stomach that old broad - waving her hand she had them follow her down

the hall. "The clinic doesn't have a recovery area, but the room I have Dixie

in next to the outside entrance which faces it, so, if I need to rush her back

for any reason I can." She then turned down another hallway.

"I thought you'd walked away from the medical field years ago." dr.

Brackett admitted to being stunned when she'd made the call down to

Rampart.

"I did, for a few years, but.." she gave a lopsided grin, "it pulled me back

about fifteen years ago."

"Did you go kicking and screaming?" Johnny asked with his own mouth

turned up.

"Actually, yes, but now I'm glad I went back."

"Me too." Dr. Brackett's tone said his sentiments were no lie.

"Here we are." Opening the door she walked ignoring Johnny, and Joes's,

gasps of surprise.

"Nice set up." Was all Kel said as he walked up to Dixie's side. "So, how

long since you operated? Twenty-four hours?"

"About. I don't reckon she'll come to for at least two more days. But her

vitals are being checked every 2-4 hours, and they are holding steady. Kel,

I.."

"Yes?" he stood back up from where he'd been leaning over Dixie.

"I'd like to keep her here, at least until she wakes up. I know an

ambulance could get through now, and she seems stable enough, but…"

What reason could she honestly give for keeping the lady where she was? If

she told Kel why he'd not fight her, but the other two? She'd never met

them in her life before.

"I don't see why not." Kel interrupted her thoughts and surprised Johnny

by his comments. Looking at Johnny's face the man crossed his arms as if

ready to argue with the paramedic. "Do you?" He looked straight at Roy's partner.

"Guess not. She seems to be doing okay, but how long would it take an

ambulance to get here if she needs one?" Johnny looked at Sandra -who

figured the question was fair enough.

"About forty minutes, but…" she held up her hand as the man began to

protest that was too long if it was urgent enough, "I'll show you three

something if you _promise_ not to say a word. I already have a time table for it

to come out, I guarantee you."

"Okay.." the three looked at each other with questioning glances, "we

promise -as long as it's nothing illegal."

"Ya, right." Sandra rolled her eyes and led them out the back leaving Dixie

with Anessa. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

To Know Someone Cares2

EMERGENCY FAN FICTION

I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.

_**Any notes I felt were needed are at the beginning of previous chapter/s. **_

_Ch. 5_

_Sandra had them walk out a set of double doors which had been put in _

_within the past couple of years allowing enough space to roll any bed, or _

_gurney, through. Once they walked outside they found themselves walking _

_to a building with matching doors of the one they'd just come out of. _

_Turning to her old friend, and the two men that he'd brought, Sandra _

_explained that what they first saw in this particular building would not _

_explain the surgery she'd been able to do, but if they'd be patient all things _

_would be explained. "Here we go."_

_Upon entering the wide open room the men saw nothing that would say _

_any kind of operation was possible. Wooden chairs, benches, and shelves _

_might as well have been frozen in times as they could have easily passed for _

_props in some western movie. "This is the waiting room. I have purposely _

_left it looking like this as to give my Barkley relatives the impression it is _

_indeed a half-baked clinic - as they call it. This.." Sandra went and stood by _

_a 3 foot white door, "leads to what they assume is my office. And the place _

_where everyone is taken care of." With that she allowed them to view a _

_room that might as well have belonged to Hyrum Baker, of Walnut Grove. _

"_So, where is your real office?" Johnny asked with puzzlement written on _

_every inch of his face._

"_With most of the every day injuries, this is my office, but.." Sandra _

_paused and only started back up when she walked to another set of double _

_doors and unlocked them, "With people like Dixie.." She opened the door _

_and had them follow her, "I take care of them in an area down this hall. And _

_before they awake I have them moved, so, they find themselves where _

_Dixie is at; only I just got the bed she's in two days before she showed up - _

_believe that one, or not, I don't really care." Sandra was not surprised when _

_the two doctors, and one paramedic, following her stepped inside a room _

_divided into three sections and went into mental shock. It was Johnny that _

_first made a move._

"_This place has almost as much updated stuff as Rampart General." His _

_eyes stayed wide as his hand ran itself over the counter tops, and then _

_touched an operating table._

"_My relatives -with the exception of Vicki, Willard's wife, -know _

_nothing of this room. I keep the outside looking like an rustic old building _

_on purpose. They think I 'play my hick- doctor' thing - she shuddered at the thought of their voices speaking - and leave me alone as they think nothing _

_of 'real value' is within its four walls."_

"_Crumb, are all the Barkley's like that?" inquired Joe with disbelief in his _

_voice._

"_No." Sandra shook her head. "They come from a long line of loving, _

_caring, hard -working, honest people who care about others, while _

_honoring and revering their maker. Unfortunately, this generation seems to _

_have totally lost those ethics. Well, the rich ones anyway with the exception _

_of Vicki. "That woman -bless her soul - convinced Willard two years ago I _

_deserved more than mere permission to use this place with old equipment. _

_She's been allowed to help me build things up under the condition Willard _

_plays the ignorant fool and our other relations stay in the dark. So," she _

_lifted her hands and smiled, "as far as any one is concerned I am working _

_with out of date material."_

"_Won't the family try to make trouble?" Kel asked concerned about any _

_legal repercussions the group may attempt to send his friend's way._

"_Seeing as Vicki's name was on everything there's nothing they could do _

_to me, but , yes, they'd have caused major headaches for my cousin's wife _

_only this morning Vicki called, and her call put my mind at ease in regards _

_to anything along those lines."_

"_What was it about?" Johnny was more curious than Roy's children _

_wondering about their presents on Christmas Eve._

"_Papers. Vicki said she was bringing me the finalized ones she, and I, _

_worked on last month."_

"_Papers?" Joe asked. _

_As if on cue a knock came on the door. Considering what was being _

_discussed Sandra was not surprised when her five -foot six, heavy set _

_female relative- with short blond hair entered the room._

'_Vicki, this is Dr. Kel Brackett." Sandra nodded towards Kel - who was _

_standing nearest the door. "Next to him is Dr. Joe Early, and that young man _

_is Johnny Gage." She'd wanted to make a smart remark in regards as to the _

'_lad's age', but figured it would be out of place - after all - she'd just met the _

_fellow._

"_Hi, glad to meet you." After shaking their hands the gal turned to Sandra, _

"_Here is the title to the house, clinic, and land surrounding it, plus the strip _

_that hooks it to the Davenport ranch." Vicki beamed - she loved getting one _

_over on her sister-n-law._

"_Kim's going to have a fit, you know that." In spite of what the lady _

_might do Sandra couldn't help but chuckling as she thought about the _

_money hungry lady's reaction._

"_Of course, but we know which lawyer drew those papers up. And _

_Willard - knowingly - signed those papers, so, trying to get this place away _

_from you now, or making problems for me, would be like her framing us for _

_murder and having Perry Mason on our side - with Burgess on hers." If _

_anyone had expected remorse to accompany her words they'd have been _

_sadly disappointed. Sandra's kin then bid them good-bye saying "Have to _

_get back to my place before the itch with a b shows back up."_

"_Vicki! You should be ashamed of yourself" Sandra chastised Vicki, _

"_Name calling won't fix the problem."_

"_No, but right now, darling, I don't give a hoot." With that she walked out _

_the door._

"_So, Johnny.." Sandra looked straight at him, "Trust me to take care of _

_Dixie until she wakes up?"_

"_Ya, I guess so." Johnny had to admit the female doctor had a lot more at _

_her disposal then he'd thought at first._

"_Before we go back I do have a question that I have to ask you Kel, and _

_it's driving me crazy." Sandra crossed her arms as she looked at him with all _

_the sincerity she could muster. _

"_And that would be?" Kel gave his famous Brackett smile to Sandra._

"_How in the blazes do I know Dixie? I've been racking my brains ever since I could focus on her face, and not just her condition." The question _

_had Joe and Johnny ultimately confused - especially since Kel was acting _

_like it was the most normal question in the world._

"_You honestly don't remember do you?" He leaned on the counter behind _

_him._

"_If I did, do you think I'd be stupid enough to ask the question." When she _

_saw a very familiar twinkle come into his eyes she warned him, "Watch your _

_mouth."_

"_Darling, you should be able to figure that out yourself. Where's the only_

place you could know her from?" He crossed his own arms and starting

speaking as if he were lecturing one of the young doctors straight out of

medical school he had working under him. "You've not ever been to Los

Angeles, Dixie's not been up to this ranch before now, and she missed

going over to Europe during World War 2, nor she spend any time in 'Nam,

and - knowing your past- I doubt you did either. So, that can't be it, but she

did do a stint in Korea. So, what's the only place you have in common?" He

lifted his left hand as to tell her 'say it'.

"Korea!" Slapping her hand on her forehead Sandra shook her head.

"Should have easily remembered her name along with the face. That lady

was one of the best nurses I got to work with then the military had the

nerve to transfer me. Told them I wanted her in my bag and they just

laughed. Now that's settled.. Let's get back to the house." Sandra stuck the

papers Vicki had brought inside pocket of her jacket and locked the doors

as they went back to the house holding Dixie.

OOOOOO

"Don't worry about our patient, Johnny has some time off work. He is

going sit with her." Sandra was speaking to Anessa. "Besides, I believe you

have homework to attend to - if you are serious about switching over to the

position of a RN."

"In that case, I'm out of here." Anessa grabbed her jacket as she willing let

Johnny take over.

"I'll be in the front room talking to Kel and Jo. Iif you need any of us,

Johnny, we're just around the corner." While the paramedic stayed with

Dixie, the three doctors sat near the fireplace and got comfortable enough to

start up a friendly conversation. Dr. Early was the first one to speak up.

"You're question outside surprised me, but not as much as your reaction to

Kel upon our arrival. How do you know each other?"

"He saved me from hell." There was no other way to put it.

"How?" Joe shot a quizzical look Kel's way - as well as her own.

"I remember it was ninety-fifty three and I'd just got back stateside. I

voluntarily got discharged thinking I just needed a breather and any

flashbacks I was having would quit." Her eyes took on a glazed look as if

her past was rolling on a screen right in the front room.

"_You don't know really know me! You don't know what war is like! You _

_missed having to go to Europe and Korea! So , leave me alone!" Sandra's _

_voice rang out as she slowly moved closer to the edge of a cliff hanging _

_over the ocean's canvas. A young college graduate was carefully inching _

_his way towards her attempting to get her talked out of jumping. _

"_You're a good doctor, it's not your fault that politician's son died in _

_Korea." His voice sounded convincing, but all Sandra could see was a _

_young man's eye with no life in them, and half his legs completely gone. _

"_Stay away!" She shouted again and turned to jump only to find herself _

_being tackled to the ground._

"_I'm not letting you jump, Sandra." _

"_Let go of me, Kel, you're mother's right, I have no business practicing _

_medicine."_

"_My mother's acting like a jackass. You are the best doctor that I know."_

"_Kel, I'm serious, let go of me!" Sandra hissed and would have spit on _

_his face too - had she been on her back._

"_Come hell or high water, I'm not letting you go of you, Sandra. I'll keep _

_you pinned here all night if I have to." His jaw set firm and no matter how _

_hard the woman under him struggled to free herself Kel did not let up._

"You know." Sandra's eyes focused back on Joe. "I really would have

jumped had he let go. As it was he arranged to have someone with me at all

times. And when he did have free time from medical school? He refused to

leave my side. Trust me, his mother had a fit over that one." Dr. Davenport

grinned wide. "I no longer care, but back then - if it weren't for this male's

stubbornness in hanging around - I'd not have mentally survived. As it was

when I was well enough not to try and kill myself I vowed not to practice

medicine again - in spite of his urgings to do so."

"What changed your mind?" Joe asked not surprised Kel had gone to such

lengths to help out a friend.

"It doesn't matter, but, to this day I love Kel like I would my own

brother." Sandra faced her brother in spirit, "I hope Patricia appreciates the

man she's married to - because if she doesn't I'll wring her neck."

"Don't worry, she does." Kel smiled back and told both of them he'd

never meant to lose track of Sandra. "Just seemed life got in the way."

"No, Kel." The woman shook her head, " I got in the way." Sandra picked

at her slacks as she sighed. "I had healed enough to survive, but I was still fighting inside over the medicine bit." Grinning at him she promised not to

go into hiding again.

OOOO

For the next 48 hours either Kel, Joe, or Johnny, stayed by Dixie's side.

Sandra would occasionally come in and gather their friend's vitals.

"Rampart called." Sandra spoke as she walked into the room where Dixie

was still sleeping. "They want to know when ya'll are coming back."

"Good grief." Kel scowled, "Joe told them he'd be back tomorrow, and I

told them I wasn't coming back until Dixie woke up."

"Call them then, they weren't being real polite on the phone. And since

Kim has just found out about the land Vicki is using my ear to vent her

frustrations over that particular kin. Therefore, I am in no mood to deal with

them."

"I'll call." Kel's eyes showed they wouldn't like the call.

While Kel was talking to Rampart Johnny stayed with Dixie, and Joe

talked to Sandra in her office. Everything was calm until Johnny raced

through the door 'she's awake!" They all hurried to Dixie's side.

Silence filled the room the truth of Dixie not fully recognizing her

colleagues hit. Pain filled the patient's eyes as if she was aware that she

may be hurting them by not being able to tell them who they were.

"Hey, it's alright. We understand." Johnny gave a lopsided grin and laid a

hand on her arm. "That knock to your head was pretty nasty, we can't expect

you to remember everything else at once. Can we, Dr. Brackett?"

"Of course, not. I'm sure things will come back to you in time." Joe gave

his own smile, but could not keep all the concern out of his eyes.

"You just concentrate on getting out of that bed. We can - and will - be

patient with your memory." Kel's voice sounded a bit rough, but his eyes

showed Dixie he cared too much to pour salt into any wound.

Sandra had been the last one to enter the room, and she'd been delayed by

Kim just as her feet had been about to carry her closer to Dixie, but now

she walked up to the foot of the bed. "Johnny's right, that blow to your

head was no small matter. You just lay still."

"Battle Axe!" Dixie almost shouted in surprise. It was a comment that

convinced three out of four people she'd lost her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

**Any notes I felt were needed are at the beginning of previous chapter/s. **

**Also: I HOPE I have caught any contradictions by now and corrected **

**them. If I have missed any at this point it has not been done on purpose.**

**And** **I am still watching re-runs of EMERGENCY, so, I don't know **

**much about Joe's personal history. I figured - because of his age - it's **

**believable for him to have gone through WW2, so, a reference to it has **

**been made. Also, I just threw out names for streets in that area as I **

**never have been able to find out if they used real names, or just made it **

**up themselves, and I HOPE I heard what the captain was saying on net **

**flix right, if not.. Blame my sound system. **

Ch. 5

"Girlie, I haven't heard that nick in years. " Turning to the others Sandra explained, "Some soldier I'd operated came to and started telling others I'd seen so many battles I could operate with an axe and get better results than the doctors state side. Personally, I thought that was a gross exaggeration, but the name Battle Axe stuck no matter what I said." Turning back to Dixie she asked if there was_ anything_ about the men she remembered at all.

"Well, I have an urge to call this one Romeo and tell him to grow up." Kel grinned, but bit back a laugh. Dr. Early chuckled and Johnny informed her that was his nick.

"I get called that because of all the girls I go out with. And I am about the youngest at the station." The paramedic grinned sheepishly.

"Might be?" Kel raised an eyebrow, "He is the youngest."

"Gee, if you like the women that much why don't they call you Don Juan?" Dixie asked without thinking. That brought laughter to the other two men, and a smile to Sandra's face. Johnny simple shot them a dirty look before replacing it with a more benign one for his friend's sake.

"What about me?" Joe had told her his name, but still wondered if there was something about him that she could recall.

"Sorry, the only thing I thought of when I first saw you was a mother hen." Dixie was embarrassed, but the older doctor just smiled - he'd dealt with too many head injuries to be insulted.

"What about Dr. Brackett?" Sandra asked wondering just how much of a memory problem Dixie was going to have.

"There is something that pulls him to me, but I don't know what." Looking at him again she asked sincerely, "We aren't married are we?" To her that would be the most horrible thing of all - not to remember your own spouse.

Kel smiled gently, "No, we dated for about a year, but we never got that far. We decided we made better friends than anything more serious. I ended up married to a woman named Patricia." Looking at him again Dixie admitted to picturing a shelf on the wall when he first walked in.

"Considering my last name, I think that picture is perfectly logical for a victim of a head injury to have." Kel even saw some humor in it and chuckled.

Sandra - by then - had walked up the side of the bed and now had her hand on Dixie's shoulder. "You lay still, that chest tube isn't out yet." Her own eyes danced every time she looked at the men, but then quit when she was talking to Rampart's head nurse. Kel -knowing her better than the other two - knew her weird sense of humor must be having fun with Dixie's responses, but held his tongue as not to start some ruckus while his friend checked Dixie over. "Kim will watch you while the men, and I, get a bite to eat. Okay?"

"Okay." The three men left with Dixie being reminded by Kim - yet again - to sit still as the chest tube still hadn't been taken out.

While Kim was busy with Dixie Sandra was talking to the nurse's colleagues at the kitchen table as they ate sandwiches. "Johnny, you of all people shouldn't be taking what she said in there personal." The female doctor really did feel for the grown man looking as if he wanted to kick a thousand rocks into the pacific ocean.

"I know, but that's Dixie." His face might as well have been a two-year old pouting over something he wants and can't have.

"Dixie, or not, she's still human. We can't expect her to just sit up and act as if the accident never happened." Dr. Early didn't like it any better than Johnny, but he'd learned to face things heads on long before now.

"Joe's right." Kel spoke as he leaned back against his chair. "Dixie's condition shouldn't come as a shock to any of us. And just because this is happening doesn't mean it's permanent." Looking at Sandra he gave a one of those grins he always got when getting ready to lecture someone. "Now, young lady, pray tell what was so funny in there?"

"Kel, she wasn't laughing." Joe was confused - as to was Johnny - when it came to their friend's question.

"Oh, yes, she was. Her mouth may not have been, but her eyes were not sitting still at all." Kel turned back to Sandra, "Well?"

"Okay, okay, I was laughing, but only because lack of sleep is beginning to show." Sandra wasn't about to confess what she'd been thinking without putting that disclaimer up first.

"So, what was so funny?" asked Johnny.

"When Dixie said what she did all I could picture was Kel stiff as a board mounted on a wall with a female version of Joe sitting on his back while Johnny stood there singing trying to convince the chicken to run away with him." Sandra couldn't help but let out but finally let out her laughter.

"Now , that's something I'd like to see." Kel grinned even wider as Joe saw the humor and joined in the chuckles.

"You all need sleep if you think that's funny." Johnny scowled.

"Probably." Sandra then turned the subject back to their friend. "I won't force Dixie to stay here for her recovery, but I think - since she is enough with it - she should be the one picking whether to stay. Because even if she turns out to have physical problems on top of her memory issues Anessa's friend, Georgia, is trained for it and is willing to come out to the ranch to help out if that is what the situation calls for."

"As much as I'd love to disagree, I think you're right." Kel spoke and the other two reluctantly agreed.

"So, who's to give her the option?." Sandra looked around the room.

"Probably should be Kel." Johnny still felt like a huge storm of his own was raging inside himself. "At least she felt a pull to him."

"Thanks Johnny, but seems to me she remembers Battle Axe the best." Kel grinned when Sandra made a face at him for using the nic. "Seriously, Sandra, I think you should do it. Sure, we're all her friends - and co-workers- but, you two share a bond because of Korea that we just don't have."

"I have to second that." Joe - who knew what it was like to have friendships made through the hell of war spoke up on the heels of Kel's opinion being uttered.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her." Looking at Johnny she figured he looked like a small boy needing his mother's arms, but - sighing to herself - she didn't fit that bill.

OOOOOO

"I tell you, she didn't really know us." Johnny stood at the sink of Fire Station 51 still highly agitated over the whole mess.

"Give her time." Roy spoke as he drank his coffee. "It hasn't been all that long. At least she didn't forget who she was." Johnny went to speak only to be interrupted by the all too familiar sound of a loud buzz.

"Station 51, squad 51, unknown person trapped in warehouse fire. 1048 Winchester Dr. Nearest cross street Cullen and Remington."

"10-4 KMG 635" The captain hung up the receiver and headed out with his men.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

**So far - from the shows I have watched - the only personal thing about **

**Dixie is she served in Korea, so, I took the liberty of giving her a **

**personal background. And, Joe -while married as far as I can tell in the **

**show -has remained a widower here as I had him just becoming in a **

**previous fan fiction. If Hank wasn't a captain I apologize, but that's the **

**impression I got…if I am wrong let me know and I'll change that.**

Ch. 6

"Nice to see you up and about." Sandra spoke as she walked into the room where Dixie had been staying.

"Thanks, just wish this blasted headache would go away." Dixie grimaced as the pain refused to leave.

"Here, take this, it will help." Sandra gave the woman some pain medication. "Before we leave for my place you might want to do one thing."

"What's that?" Dixie couldn't think of anything that needed to be done.

"Change that light blue blouse of yours, it's inside out and backwards." Times like this Sandra kept any laughter in check as she would rather die than to laugh _at _someone.

"Oops." Dixie then fixed the minor problem while Sandra waited out in the hallway.

Once Dixie was ready the two climbed into Sandra's pick-up. Dixie had opted to stay simply because she remembered enough to know she was due a vacation -besides, and this she couldn't explain to anyone that didn't believe in the man upstairs, or at least didn't believe in guidance from Spirits on the other side- she'd been told - when the offers had been presented to her - by someone not seen - to stay with Sandra. If she hadn't? The truth was she'd have gone back to Los Angeles with Kel.

"So, how far is your home?" Rampart's head nurse asked Sandra pulled away from the latest addition to her medical practice.

"About ten miles." She glanced Dixie's way and assured her that - with the storm gone - the road they'd be taking would not be a rough ride. "And my brother, Skyler, finally has a crew out working on the road leading from my house to the main highway."

"Kel will come back, won't he?" Dixie asked half afraid that with her brains not being quite settled he'd not look back once he got off the property of the ranches.

"Oh, good heavens, yes. That man - I dare say - is one of your most trusted friends. And - with the invite I told Joe to spread around - I'm sure you will have plenty of visitors."

The ride to the Davenport's main house was just as Sandra promised - easy on Dixie. The woman's eyes went wide when she saw where Sandra lived. "You live in there? Alone?"

"Now? Yes, but until six months ago I had Skyler, his wife, their children, and a nephew living with me. I suppose I could move to the smaller cabin about a mile down the road, but this way I have plenty of room if someone comes calling." With that the two women went inside.

The rest of the day flew by fast. Dixie did what she could -though her head hurt too much to do a lot. Light chores such as drying dishes, folding clothes while she was sitting down, or cleaning pure silver utensils Sandra insisted be clean if company were going to start showing up were her main jobs.

OOOOO

"Want a ride up to see Dixie, Joe?" Kel asked Dr. Early as they both got off their shifts.

"Sure, going home to no-one hasn't been real appealing lately anyway." Joe had adjusted to being a widower, but it didn't mean he liked the empty house any. "What about Johnny?"

"He has to work this weekend." Kel stuck his pen back in his pocket. "But Roy said he, his wife, and family, would meet us up there."

"Let's go then." With that the two doctors headed out the door.

00000

"What was that old man thinking anyway." Chet was referring to an elderly gentleman who had fallen asleep while his soup was still cooking on the stove.

"Give the fellow a break, will ya? If you remember his grand-daughter admitted she'd given him the impression she'd keep on eye on it." Roy reminded his fellow fire fighter.

"Oh, ya, I forgot."

"You mean you weren't listening." Johnny scowled. "Roy?" The young paramedic turned to his partner. "Tell Dixie hello from me, okay? Tell her I'll come up after I get some sleep from my shift."

"Will do." With that Roy left the dining area to get his things before heading home to pick up his family.

"Roy!" Hank hollered as the man opened up his car door.

"Yes?"

"Tell , Dixie I'll be up there after my shift okay? And I'm bringing Mike and Chet."

"Okay, but does this Dr. Davenport know all of us are going to show up?"

"Who do you think invited us up?" Before Roy could answer Hank the all too familiar beep sounded.

_Station 51 house fire at 1245 Elm st. Nearest cross street Deer. Time out 4:30_

"Need me to stay, Hank?" Roy leaned out the window.

"No, you go see Dixie. We'll join you later." With that the man raced back and spoke the routine "10-4 KMG 635".

OOOOOOO

The breeze blew through the open windows of the clinic as Brody sat griping over Cody bringing him in. "Young whipper-snapper thinks a minor fall is some major catastrophe."

"Minor? Look at your face, it's holding more cuts than the grand canyon." Cody attempted to defend himself.

"I doubt that." Brody growled.

"Come on, doc, tell him I'm right." Cody crossed his arms as Sandra started cleaning up the cuts.

"I doubt he has that many, but.." Looking sternly at the old ranch hand she chastised him, "what in the world were you thinking trying to work on that old clunker of yours in that pathetic thing you call a shop?"

"It's not that bad." Brody grumbled even more Sandra told Dixie where the stuff was she needed to stitch up one of the cuts.

"I ain't a needin' stitches." Brody protested only to find Sandra glaring at him in a way that made him shut up.

Sandra softened his glare seeing as he was sitting still and couldn't resist adding, "If you're good young man, the nurse will give you a lolly-pop when I'm done."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Brody rolled his eyes. "Who says I want to sit still at all?" His face pouted just as bad as Timmy's - Sandra's young neighbor friend who would occasionally come around.

"You know if he doesn't want to sit still we could just always tie him up, and gag him like we did to that guy in Korea." Dixie pretended to be serious and had to choke back a laugh as the old man's eye widened thinking she was serious. Sandra ran with it.

"Well, I do have rope in the back. Guess we could be nice and make sure it's licorice tasting."

"You two can't be serious." Brody was starting to get agitated. Even Cody looked a bit concerned - as if he wasn't sure whether, or not, to believe the two women.

"Chill out, old friend, you're not getting tied up, and we didn't tie anyone up back over in Korea. If you believe that, well, I have a nice piece of land to sell you in Canada." The old man said nothing but let her do her job.

Once the men were out the door Sandra sat down and glanced at Dixie. "You know you're doing amazingly well. I thought for sure you'd be suffering more than a headache, and bits of memory loss. Which -by the way - seems to be lessening. You remembered things in helping me take care of my patients today that I wondered if you'd even have a clue on." Sandra leaned her swivel chair against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Ya, but I still hate only having fragments of Rampart General and station 51." Dixie eyes twisted in frustration.

"Well, just relax and have fun at the party this weekend." Sandra grinned as Dixie eyed her strangely. "I invited a bunch of them up here this weekend. We'll have a great time no matter what. Right?"

"Right." Dixie was all smiles at the thought of seeing people that _might_ trigger any memories still laying under the surface of her mind. "How about we go to your 'cafeteria' and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, why not." Sandra hid any doubt she had about who would actually care enough to show up, and concentrated on thinking positive - if for no other reason as to show support to the woman she'd only recently become reacquainted with.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

**Authoress' note: Clearly the character of Jesse Duke - though only referenced- is not of my making, that belongs to whoever**

**wrote Dukes of Hazard.**

Details have never been my strong suite, but I hope my extra effort on this chapter has made it a bit easier to read. I know the chapters are short, but that's the way

they are coming.

Ch. 7

The day had felt like it had lasted forever. First, her brother had trouble with the cows before the break of dawn. Second, some nit-wit had ridden Blackie without the proper gear and had busted their leg - in two spots. Third, the pipes in the kitchen had busted while Dixie was doing the dishes, Then Sandra's own knee had started acting up, and if that wasn't enough Vicki had called to give her the heads up that Kim had found a loophole to - at least temporarily -close the clinic down, and anything in it out of Sandra's hands.

"_Kim just told me, so, get a moving and get anything you can out of there just in case she actually gets things permanently reversed.. I happen to know she can't do anything today because it's the Judge is out of town. But he's supposed to be back Monday." Vicki then profusely apologized for not catching the loophole herself, "Should have known I'd not pull one over that woman so easily. She's a two-faced son-of-gun, but she does know how to read laws to her advantage."_

With Vicki's warning in mind Sandra had ordered as many as could be spared to high tail it to the Barkley ranch and haul everything, and anything, that wasn't nailed down to the remodeled cabin her parents had once lived in. It hadn't been easy, and it had bummed her major, to have to leave the table Dixie had been operated on behind, but at this point she was just grateful to they'd managed to bring the hospital bed along.

"You alright? Dixie came out the back door and watched as Sandra sat in a high backed wooden chair with her feet propped up - and crossed - on the wooden railing. Her question was asked because her friend's lips kept twisting, and her fingers wouldn't stop drumming themselves on the arm rest of the chair.

"I will be. Right now I am sitting here so I don't go find Kim and pulverize every inch of her body." She faced Dixie, "What is so wrong with having a clinic out here? Someone gets hurt they can get help a hek a lot faster than they could if they had to wait for either an ambulance, or helicopter, to come get them." Her question was asked in such a way that Dixie knew the woman didn't really want to hear an answer -she was just venting. "Oh, well, guess the one good thing that came because of that call is Skyler is seriously looking at the land from Dad and Mom's old place to my place, and the main road. It would be at least a viable route -even if it isn't as nice as the one leading up the my great-grandmother's place." Feeling the need to get off that subject - sort of - Dixie asked Sandra to fill her in n the details of her life.

"Mine? Thought I told you all that back in Korea, or is that one spot your brain still has a hole?" Sandra turned the chair as to allow her to fully face Dixie.

"My mind is just fine, though my speech slurs at times. And, yes, my brain has some sporadic holes slowly filling back in , but you and Korea aren't one of them." Dixie's eye grew in intensity, "You told me bare bone basics, but that was it."

"Sorry, guess I was shut off more than I realized." Leaning back Sandra clasped her hands - as was her habit anytime she went over her past. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Dixie grinned and crossed her own legs as she sat on a wooden bench made years ago by Brody.

"Well, let's see. There were nine of us - including my parents. I was the third to oldest and had six rambunctious brothers to deal with." Sandra gave a lopsided grin, "I wanted to learn to ride and rope just like them, but Mom insisted their 'stuff' wasn't anything for a lady to mess with. Personally? I think it was more along the lines of needing help in the house, but - hey- who can blame her? If that group had been my lot as a mother, then I'd have kept the girl in myself."

"But she let you go with your father sometimes when he was doctoring people, or animals, right?" Dixie wondered if she had that memory right.

"Correct. But that's only because Skyler griped too much, and the others couldn't stomach anything involving the smell of medicine." Sandra shifted in her seat simply because it wasn't in her nature to sit for long periods of time.

Dixie noticed her friend's restlessness and remembered the days in Korea when the gal would have a hard time when required to control the urge to move. So, she made the offer for the two to take a walk - it was an invitation which was not turned down.

"Did any of your brothers go into medicine?" Dixie asked as Skyler passed them by. She couldn't understand the glare he shot her, and Dixie let it slide figuring 'it' could be explained when her oldest brother was out of earshot.

"Well, Toby -the youngest- is an orderly, but, other than that, no. The rest either went into ranching, banking, and sales." Sandra picked up a shovel and set it against the barn.

"I've seen Skyler plenty, but where are the rest? And why haven't you mentioned them before now?" Dixie thought all big families were close and was surprised when Sandra chuckled and let out 'not hardly'.

"Look, I wouldn't kill any of my brother's, okay?." Glancing around she saw Skyler no where in sight so she went ahead and clarified the glare. "After Mom died four of them acted the part of royal jerks. They caused such headaches for Toby, Skyler, and myself, that Skyler told them - I'll paraphrase his language-

"Heck, as far as I'm concerned you can take the money Dad invested, take the antique's you think are worth so much, and take what little money our lovely Barkley relative's left Mom, but Dad left this land to Sandra, Toby, and I. And you are _not_ touching that money from Great-Grandmother Barkley -that was meant for Sandra. You go after it and I'll put you through heck." Sandra then tacked on that he'd noted that they'd better get their sorry rear-ends off his property, and not to show their faces to him again.

Sandra shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans to hide her bawled up fists. "He would have too. A few years ago I tried to make peace with them - Richard and Robert live in southern California, while Dewey and Thomas live in Reno, Nevada. Unfortunately, they'd rather carry a grudge, and live in their fancy new homes than to patch things up with us, so, we - normally - don't talk about them. Phewy, we don't normally claim to having them as kin." Glancing at Dixie a bit worried she pleaded for her to keep quiet on the information she'd just been given.

"My lips are sealed." Dixie took her finger and pretended to zip up her mouth.

"Thanks, and know right now, I'll not be mentioning their names again." Sandra hated it that way, but she'd promised Skyler not to open old wounds. And since no sign had been given her way that her estranged brothers felt any different she saw no reason to break her word.

"Okay." Dixie couldn't blame her if that was the way her brothers were. "So, what did you do growing up -besides helping your mother and occasionally tagging along with your father."

"Mostly kept one step ahead of any pranks my brothers tried to pull." She told of ants being put in the sugar bowl, honey on the toilet seat, and horse hairs in her bed. "Got to the point I'd check things over very carefully before sitting on, stepping on, or climbing into anything." Sandra chuckled , "When I was thirteen I figured out real fast how to stop all the pranks."

"How?" Dixie asked curious to know.

"It's amazing how fast they started being nice when I admitted the meatloaf they'd just eaten was made out of dog food. Also told them Mom was handing me the kitchen duties as she wasn't feeling so well. Therefore, they'd better watch their P's and Q's if they wanted decent meals." Sandra's smiled clearly showed there was no remorse felt for doing it.

"Oh, yuck." Dixie chuckled and then admitted she could see how that would make them think twice about being mean to the hand that is feeding them. They both walked in silence until Dixie asked about boys.

"What about them?" Sandra kicked a pebble out of her way as the two leaned against a wooden railing in front of the hay barn.

"Surely, you dated?" Dixie couldn't picture anyone not interacting with a member of the opposite sex.

"Occasionally, but Dad was killed when I was fifteen, and dating didn't seem all that important." Her eyes twinkled as she tacked on, "Until the Davenports moved out here from Georgia. One conversation with LaMar Davenport was all it took. He was interesting, full of life and wasn't afraid to stick his neck out. Though.." Sandra grinned, "I questioned some of the people he knew running shine. The man he talked about the most was named Jesse Duke. Never have had the privilege of meeting him though."

"Why not?" Dixie figured someone who was spoken of in such a tone of respect had to have been met.

"Graduation, marriage, and over to Europe all within two months killed meeting anyone he ever mentioned down south. Afterwards? I was too busy with the military and Korea. I'd planned on heading there when I got back stateside, however, my mental state of mind made it as traveling down to Georgia was not an option.

"There's been a lot of years since then. Surely, you could have made a trip to see them." Dixie sat down on a box just because it seemed like a good idea.

"Ya, there has, but with LaMar killed in the war, - and us having no children - well, I simply centered my life on medicine. Besides, why drag them into the Barkley mess? If Kim knew about them she'd cause them headaches just because they're related to me." Sandra straightened up a few stray watering buckets, and stacked a couple bags of manure then suggested they go get ready for company.


	8. Chapter 8

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

Authoress: any notes I felt were necessary have already been made in previous chapters.

Ch. 8

Dixie was excited about the upcoming party, but she was a bit nervous too. Would she remember names along with faces? Would she be able to carry on a decent conversation? The things she was remembering about Kel, Joe, and Johnny were good signs, but would they be enough. Her face must have shown her concern because when Sandra walked into the kitchen - and over to the sink - she laid a gentle hand on Dixie's shoulder.

"Relax. If the people coming are anything close to the caliber of the men Kel brought with him, well, then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, you're headaches are fluctuating now instead of being steady, do you want to make them worse by unnecessary fretting?" Sandra smiled when Dixie told her no way.

Sandra turned away from Dixie on purpose. She didn't want the woman to read her face. To see Sandra's own concerns would - in her opinion - make unnecessary trouble for Rampart's employee. All the concerns stemmed back from when her doctoring days had almost ceased all together.

"_You can't remember what happened?" Mrs. Brackett had huffed and puffed as bad as any big bad wolf, "Then what gives you the right to continue practicing medicine?"_

The words rang in Sandra's ears as she stood and leaned against the front porch's post. It had been hard to believe someone cared back then. Too many judgments being thrown her way. It had only been Kel, a few of his friends, and Brody that had pulled her through it. Would the group coming up really be like those men, or would they end up being like Mrs. Brackett?

"_It would be nice to know someone cares." Sandra's tears had rolled down as she'd stood on a lone California beach. The words - meant to be spoken only in her mind -had been voiced out loud._

"_I care." Kel had wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. "Don't let people like my mother drive you away from medicine." His friends had walked up and - basically - said the same thing._

_It had been actions like the one above that had convinced Mrs. Brackett that Sandra and Kel were romantically involved, and no matter how hard they'd tried to get her to see that was not the case she'd sported all kinds of nonsense such as Sandra was after his money, his mother's inheritance, and his father's business. _

The sound of wheels heading her way pulled her out of thought and she glanced down the road A station wagon holding -what looked to be - two adults and a couple of children crossed the fence line surrounding the main house and garden. Sandra's guess was that it was Roy and his family.

"Hi." The man gave a lopsided smile, "I'm Roy, this is my wife, Joanne, and our children - Chris and Jennifer." The paramedic then looked around and asked where Dixie was.

"Inside. Follow me." Sandra took them into the front room and hollered for Dixie.

Dixie came in and while it took a second she let out a wide grin, "Roy and Joanne!" The subjects of her greeting beamed with delight. Before she could say anything more the sound of another vehicle could be heard through the open door. Everyone went onto the porch.

"Hi." Johnny's mouth smiled, but his eyes were far more serious clearly showing he wondered if Dixie was still in the dark in regards to himself - not to mention the men he'd brought with him.

"So, is boots still growling at you?" Dixie let her eyes twinkle and let out a chuckle when Johnny's eyes popped wide in surprise. Choosing not to make a scene she turned to the firefighter standing next to Romeo. "It's Mark.." Dixie held up her hand when the man besides Johnny started to correct her. "Make that Marco, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned and asked where he should put the Irish stew he'd brought along.

"You can put your dishes on the kitchen counter." Sandra spoke from where she'd stayed on the porch. "Along with the ones made up this morning." As the two went in Chris asked Sandra if he and his sister could ride any horses.

"Not up to me, but if it's okay with your parents you may go over there." Sandra pointed to a round pen holding two men. "Ask Brody - the one with salt and pepper hair - if it's okay. And.." She tacked on just as the children turned to go, "Don't take that young blond fellow to serious, Cody's all talk when it comes to any of his threats."

"Can we, Mom?" The two began begging Joanne -they'd already asked their Dad in the car and he'd told them it was up to their mother and Sandra.

Looking to Sandra for reassurance on the nature of the horses Joanne got a slight nod, "Oh, okay, but be careful and listen to Brody."

"We will!" The children shouted as they ran towards the ranchhand.

"I dare say they won't be back up for a bit." Sandra knew Brody had a soft spot for children and could handle them being around while he worked with those particular horses. "Don't worry, Joanne, those are some of our older horse and are great with children - Brody brought them out on purpose." The remark eased Roy's wife's concerns considerably.

Roy, his wife, Dixie, Sandra and the two other gentlemen who had just arrived lounged on chairs on the porch, or lawn furniture. The ranch's doctor was impressed. They all were extremely supportive of her friend, Dixie. No real meanness - or rudeness o exhibited itself and none were uptight. Well -maybe, a bit- but that was understandable as they were still feeling the situation out in regards to their long-time friend, Nurse McCall. The sound of a horn got their attention.

"Hi! Hope ya'll brought along your stomachs because Chet brought along enough chili for an army." Hank razzed as he got out of his truck.

"Where's the wife?" Johnny asked as the captain drew closer.

"Her mother was ill and needed help. She sends her apologies for not being able to make it." The man was happy when Dixie remembered him.

"What about me?" Chet gave a nervous smile as he carried the dish he'd brought up the walkway with him. It took a little concentration but both his and Dixie's face lit up when she remembered his name.

"Go ahead and put the chili with the rest of the food in the kitchen." Sandra nodded towards the door.

"Will do." Chet headed in and Hank sat down on a bench.

"You are quite the impressive bunch." Sandra marveled, "I didn't think this many would show up."

"Oh, this isn't all." Hank informed them Kel and Joe were on their way. "They got a bit waylaid just as they were leaving the hospital, but they will be here soon."

"Great!" Both Dixie and Sandra spoke at once.

OOOOOOOOO

The room's light hadn't been turned on as there was too much light coming through the window to bother. The adults were sitting comfortably eating the various dishes laid out before them. Maroc's stew, Chet's chili, Sandra's meat and potatoes, and even a pie Dixie had made the night before. Kel and Joe had indeed made it up in time to eat, and Roy's children were not left out, but sat at a small table set up in a room just off the dining room's area.

"Good thing we don't eat like this all the time, or we'd all be victims of a heart attack for sure." Kel put his napkin down on his plate and leaned back, "You'd think it was Thanksgiving for the way I've just eaten."

"You're not the only one." Joe chuckled as he pushed away his own plate.

"Anyone mentions eating that pie yet and I think I'll throw up." Roy groaned as he stood up. "I vote for sleeping first." Their hostess chuckled and said there was plenty of rooms in the house.

"Just pick a spot and take a nap. I'll clean up." Sandra spoke as she stood and began gathering plates who's users had ditched the table for the couches, and recliner, of the front room.

"Here, let me help." Joanne wasn't about to let Sandra do it all by herself -that would just be plain rude. Dixie also pitched in on clearing the table.

A few hours later as the dishes were washed - and put away - laughter came through from the front room. Chet had to be playing twister with the children otherwise his shouts about right and left foot made no sense. Johnny , Joe and Mike were clearly playing yahtzee - otherwise Mike would not have shouted its name, and guesses of games, Tvs shows and such showed the rest were playing charades.

Sandra walked in and saw Dixie's face was shining - even though she'd had to take pain medication for the head, Roy and his family were telling jokes that made everyone laugh, and even Kel threw in his dry humor. Without warning she hurried out the front door looking as if someone had belted her in the stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Chet asked as he joined the yatzee game.

"No, idea. I'll go check on her." Kel went to stand up only to told to stay put by Dixie.

"Let me." With that the woman walked outside.

"Sandra?" Dixie laid a hand on Sandra's shoulder, "What gives?"

The doctor's shoulders were shaking and tears were rolling down her face. "I'd forgotten how much I miss that sound. I've gotten so busy taking care of everyone else that I've pushed myself into a shell - again. And I don't know how to get out. I mean beyond the front I put on, even for Brody."

"Well, for starters, how about coming back in and joining in the games?" Dixie's eyes smiled along with her mouth.

"But they're your friends, why would they really want me around? I'm just a stranger to them." Sandra felt like an idiot as she wiped the tears from off her face -she hated crying in front of anyone.

"Don't be a fool. They're not just being polite to you. I think they really like you. And, as far as Brody goes- he loves you like he would his own blood I can tell - open up beyond that teasing you do with him all the time. You might find someone close to home cares more than you've thought." That statement shocked Sandra.

"Are you serious?" The doctor's eyes might have well just stepped off a carousel going ten times too fast for the way she grabbed the porch railing. Dixie only grinned, nodded, and then repeated the suggestion they go back in. Sandra - still feeling a bit dazed from the Brody bit -let herself be led back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

_**To Know Someone Cares2**_

_**EMERGENCY FAN FICTION**_

_**I do NOT own any rights to the show EMERGENCY.**_

Ch. 9

Sandra once again sat in the front room soaking in what Dixie had said. Chet's jokes, Johnny's retorts and Marco's smiles all pointed to her friend's opinion - they really did like her. And as to Brody? Well, when that 'old man' -as he called himself- walked in Sandra saw for the first time the look Dixie had been talking about.

"Come on and sit down y.." out of habit she'd almost razzed him, but instead Sandra switched in mid sentence, "By me before any of these nuts pull you into their jokes." Brody wasn't any dummy he saw the difference in her eyes and wondered who had woke her up.

"Just came into tell you your brother has everything under control with that new road, and the cattle won't be a problem. But I think I'll take you up on that offer." With Brody on the couch and everyone laughing things seemed to be going fine until Dixie dropped without warning. Kel was the first one by her side.

"Her blood pressure and heart rate is normal." The well known doctor and long time friend of many in the room couldn't explain what was happening and suggested they move her to Sandra's new quarters.

"Kel everything is haphazard. We can check her out there, but it's highly unadvisable she stay even if I had everything up at the old place -not with the trouble Kim could pull. " The doctor in Sandra took over and her tone showed it by the seriousness it held.

"It's not raining, an ambulance could get up here." Johnny spoke heading towards the phone.

"Johnny." Sandra spoke emphatically, "I wouldn't put my worst enemy into the nearest place calling itself a medical facility. I'll pay for the flight, but let's get her down to Rampart as soon as we've checked her out with what I have up here." Before Johnny could argue Kel chimed in that he agreed with Sandra.

Dixie was taken by Johnny, and Roy, out to Brody's truck. Sandra was surprised to see it was a new one and not the old clunker he normally drove. "When did you get this?" Sandra asked as she climbed in beside Brody, and joined by Joe.

"Yesterday, the other one isn't worth putting money into anymore." With that he quit talking and got Dixie to the new 'office'.

OOOOOO

"So, she's still chewing you out for moving her?" Sandra was stunned as she talked to Kel in the halls of Rampart General. "What in heaven's name for?"

"Well, Dr. Davenport." Kel tapped his fingers against the chart, "She said something about a friend needing to know someone cared." He gave his famous raised eyebrow to Sandra.

"She does beat all." Sandra shook her head just as Roy and Johnny came in from a run.

"How's Dixie?" Johnny asked as they stopped at the nurse's station.

"Alive, well, and being a horrible patient." Both Dr. Davenport and Brackett chimed in.

"Of course." Roy chuckled.

Joe came up the hallway and stopped long enough to tell Sandra she was being asked for by Dixie. "Okay. Talk to you all later." Leaving the men she walked towards Nurse McCall's room happy to know her friend had pulled through.

"So, there's Dr. Davenport, the traitor." Dixie pretended to be upset.

"Traitor uh?" Sandra leaned against her bed, "Because I ordered you down here even though you'd have stayed at my place?"

"You had all the stuff to take care of me up there." Dixie kept a stubborn glare her way.

"Dixie, you're about the best friend I have, so, let me tell you.." She smiled down at the woman. "I know why you thought you had to stay up there, but it's not necessary anymore. You're accident was a blessing in disguise I admit, and I did need you more than I realized." Laughing Sandra added, "More like I needed to see how your friends responded to it."

"Uh?" Dixie looked at her like she'd grown three heads.

"Honey, it's not that you calling me Battle Axe didn't remind me that someone from my past -besides Kel- cared, nor that acknowledging my other brothers were still alive didn't feel good, but when I saw all those people willing to travel from LA to Stockton when my mother's relatives can't bother themselves to drop by - even when they do come out to the Barkley ranch next door, well, it just reminded me how much it helps to know someone cares. Besides, now that Brody and I are officially dating it's not like I don't have anyone around. And he is on good terms with the decent members of the Barkley family - and has knocked some sense into me - who knows - maybe- some of them will be dropping by now."

"Did they ever find out why I blacked out like I did? Will it affect me going back to work?" Dixie was annoyed Kel was still doing tests and wouldn't commit to answers, so, she was hoping Sandra would fill her in.

"Honey, we suspect it was an epileptic episode caused by the accident, and no one knows if it will be repeated. Right now they have you on medical leave. Only time will tell if it will keep you from working as a nurse." Then she pointed a finger at her, "But don't you dare tell Kel I told you that yet, or he'll skin me alive. He insists on doing a few more tests first before saying anything to you himself."

"I won't, and I hope it doesn't." Dixie hated the idea of not being able to work in the field she loved so much.

"Me too." Sandra then picked up her things and said good-bye.

_**Epilogue**_

"Hi, Dixie! Great to see you back at your station." Johnny grinned from ear to ear.

"Good to be back." The head nurse grinned - thankful she'd had Kel on her side to fight for her job when she'd gotten well enough to get medically cleared.

"Anymore relapses of memory?" Roy asked hoping Dixie was indeed well enough to be back at work.

"I haven't had a problem working in the month I've been back. My speech slurs sometimes, but crazy thing is it's only when I'm off duty. None of the medical people can seem to tell me why, " Dixie shrugged her shoulders, " "and - personally- I like Sandra's explanation best of all."

"And that is?" Johnny was curious to know what her philosophy was on the matter.

"Said while it was just her personal opinion - not a medical one - she figured I'd been doing the work so long that it was so deeply embedded into my brain that when I was injured it just found a way to reroute - and keep - the information." Dixie lifted her own eyebrows and shoulders simultaneously. "Figure it's as good explanation as any."

"Who knows, maybe, she's right at that." Johnny and Roy then left to report back to Station 51 while Dixie returned to the paperwork in front of her.


End file.
